


After Practice

by eden22



Series: talk that trash [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, absolutely no grey areas I promise, but all very pleasant and consensual, explicitly consensual, lbr Bitty is a toppy little shit, seriously this is a locker room gangbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7038796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eden22/pseuds/eden22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bitty has always been very careful to keep his eyes to himself in the locker room, a lesson learned early and learned hard. But by avoiding looking at the other men, he missed them looking at him….</p><p>This is nothing but unrepentant porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Practice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helencopter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helencopter/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Helen!!! I hope you enjoy the porn :)
> 
> All characters belong to the amazing, talented Ngozi. Thanks for letting us borrow them.

The coaches had worked them hard during practice, but still some of them stayed on the ice after, fooling around. Ransom and Holster took turns playing goalie as Jack, Shitty, and Bitty took half-hearted shots at the goal, more focused on laughingly trying to push the other men out of their way than actually making their shots. Besides, with no one wearing goalie’s pads, it wasn’t like they could take real shots anyways. They’d invited Chowder to join them, but he had begged off, claiming exhaustion, Bitty staring after him worriedly as he skated off the ice, until a gentle hip check from Jack had managed to distract him. 

They weren’t sure how long they’d been on the ice for, but by the time they’d tired themselves out the locker room was quiet and empty. There was a note from Lardo on the whiteboard instructing them to lock up after themselves. They had Faber to themselves. Shitty looked around at the group of men slowly pulling off their hockey gear, waiting for the perfect moment to… 

“Last one into the shower is a rotten egg!” He shouted, making Bitty jump. Instantly Ransom and Holster were scrambling to get the rest of their clothing off, racing out of the room, shoving and shouting as they went. Bitty rolled his eyes. 

“Y’all are children,” he called after them, smiling when Jack also rolled his eyes. The older man pulled off his shirt, and Bitty hastily returned his eyes to unlacing his skates. 

Bitty was the last one to the shower, but happily Shitty was focused on shampooing his flow and didn’t chirp him for it, too busy groaning under the hot water in a way that made Bitty flush red. It sounded pornographic, though to be fair a lot of the noises that came out of Shitty’s mouth sounded pornographic, a fact _not_ helped by his constant state of nudity. Bitty concentrated on washing the sweat from practice from himself, not noticing the glances and nods his teammates were exchanging above his head. When he finally shut off the shower and turned to grab his towel, he jumped to see the other men all standing just outside his stall. 

“Goodness y’all, you ‘bout gave me a heart attack!” The didn’t say anything, exchanging more looks amongst themselves, and Bitty felt a cold chill go up his spine. 

“What’s going on?” He asked, hating the way his voice broke on the last word. When still no one spoke, the dread sank deep into his stomach. He was abruptly, painfully aware of his nudity. This was it, this is what he’d been waiting for, bracing for since starting here. It didn’t matter what Shitty had said, how he thought they were all his friends, it was going to be like middle school, high school, all over again, shoved into a locker and left alone all night, jumped on his way home from-

“Bitty,” Jack’s voice interrupted his increasingly racing thoughts and he looked up to see the other man staring at him, concern obvious in his eyes. “Calice,” he swore, running his hands through his hair. “Shitty?” he asked helplessly, turning to his friend. “I don’t know…”

“We really shouldn’t have done this right now,” Ransom interrupted just as Shitty opened his mouth. Holster smacked himself on the forehead. 

“Bros. We probably look so fucking threatening right now.”

“Oh fuck,” Shitty said, eyes widening before he turned back to Bitty. “Bitty, brah, I am so sorry, we are so sorry, shit. Sorry. Forget it.” 

“No wait,” Bitty said, halting them as they all moved to leave. “Y’all can’t just get all mysterious like that and then just leave, what were you gonna say?” His nerves had disappeared as his friends had spoken, and now all he felt was curiosity and affection towards his teammates. 

“Um, well, we were going to…” Jack started again before trailing off, once again turning towards Shitty.

“Bits,” Shitty said, taking over where Jack had stopped. “We’re gonna ask you something and I just want you to know that you can say no and there’ll be no hard feelings, nothing will change, we’ll still all love you and be your friends, okay?”

“O….okay?” Bitty said uncertainly, still with no idea as to where this could possibly be headed. Shitty paused, glancing at the other men before speaking again. 

“So we were wondering, and wow, this is more awkward than I thought it was going to be.” Shitty took a deep breath, shaking out his shoulders. “Alright bro, I’m just going to say it. Do you want to have sex with us?”

Bitty blinked. Then blinked again. 

“What.” 

He had _not_ been expecting that. 

“Well, Jack and I were talking-” Bitty’s eyes cut to Jack just in time to watch a flush rush up the Captain’s chest, covering his face. “-and then at the kegster last weekend when you were dancing to Partition I overheard Ransom and Holster talking and then, well, here we are.”

“Asking me to… have sex. With all of y’all.” 

“Yup!” Shitty grinned, though Bitty could now see how nervous it was. Bitty ran his eyes over the other men, taking in how nervous they also looked, waiting on his answer. For the first time, he also gave himself permission to take in their bodies, the hard cut of Ransom’s abs, how fucking _big_ Holster was, the muscles in Shitty’s thighs, and Jack’s… well, Jack’s everything. Fuck. _Fuck_.

Bitty crossed his arms, tilting his head at them and trying to ignore the voice in his head that was now chanting ‘yes yes yes’. 

“And how do y’all envision that happening.” Shitty glanced at the other men, but apparently they had all voted him their spokesperson because no one else moved to speak. He shrugged, turning back to Bitty. 

“However you want Bits. Honestly, it’s up to you. We know it’s… a lot, and if you need time to think about it, or… I don’t want to presume, if you’re not interested, we don’t want you to be uncomfortable, and of course while the dominant heterosexual hegemony makes certain assumptions about sexual preferences when it comes to male-male sex acts, if you-”

“Okay,” Bitty said, partially to stop Shitty before he got really started and partially because hearing Shitty rant about sexual preferences had managed to disperse the last of his worries. Well, not that he wasn’t still nervous but…

“Okay?” Holster asked, raising an eyebrow at him. “Okay like, please stop talking Shitty we get your point or okay like…”

“Okay like…” Bitty said, and then grinned. 

“Fuck yeah!” Shitty crowed, pumping his fist in the air as Ransom and Holster exchanged a high-five. Jack smiled at him, a shy smile that Bitty couldn’t help but return with a full grin. 

“Alright boys, everyone out.” Shitty clapped his hands, gesturing to the door. 

“Wait, what?” Bitty asked, blinking in surprise. The other men paused. 

“We’re not doing it right _now_.” Jack said.

“Oh,” Bitty couldn’t keep the disappointment out of his voice. 

“You want to do it right now?” Shitty asked, sounding delighted, “In the shower room at Faber. You dirty motherfucker.” Bitty couldn’t help but laugh at how impressed he sounded. 

“I mean, we don’t have to. But y’all can’t just spring that sort of thing on a boy and not expect him to get excited about actually doin’ it.” 

“Well, I don’t-” Ransom started. 

“We can do it now.” Jack interrupted, flushing when everyone turned to look at him. “I mean, if Bitty wants. If everyone wants. I want…” he trailed off, not finishing the sentence, though the way his cock was slowly thickening kind of finished it for him. 

“Hell yeah brah!” Shitty said. 

“I’ve always wanted to have sex in Faber,” Holster said, and Ransom gave him a look. 

“Bro. Why.” Holster shrugged. 

“I dunno it’s just like… hockey, you know?” The others nodded their understanding. 

“Jack would probably want us to have sex on the ice if we could.” Shitty observed. Jack shook his head but didn’t actually deny it as the other’s laughed, muttering something about blankets that had Bitty biting down on his own laughter. 

“Seriously though,” Bitty said, bringing his teammate’s focus back to himself. “How are we doing this?” Shitty shrugged. 

“Up to you Bits. You’re running this show really.” Bitty thought for a moment, running his tongue over his lips and feeling satisfied at the way his friend’s eyes zeroed in on the movement. 

“Alright, how about we just play it by ear and I will let y’all know if there’s something I don’t want to do, fair?” The men all nodded, and then there was an awkward pause as they all stood there. 

“Oh for goodness sake,” Bitty said, exasperated, stalking forward to grab a surprised Jack by the hand, pulling him into the stall and pushing him back against the low wall, rising on his tiptoes to kiss him. After a moment’s surprised hesitation, Jack began kissing him back and Bitty moaned at the way he kissed, the same fierce concentration he showed on ice translating to the way he licked inside Bitty’s mouth, the way he ran his hands up Bitty’s back to tangle in his hair. They were pressed tightly together, the hard panes of his stomach pressed up against Bitty and he could feel Jack’s cock there too, trapped against Bitty’s skin, hot and hard. 

“Damn,” someone muttered, and Bitty was vaguely aware of movement behind him, of the other men filling the stall, which was really far too small for five hockey players. There was suddenly more hot skin, more hard muscle pressed up against his back, trapping him in the best way possible. Fingers were stroking up and down the wet skin of his back as Jack’s tightened in his hair, drawing a moan from Bitty’s throat. He heard someone else swear from behind him, and then there were hands cupping his ass, squeezing the firm muscles there. 

“Nice,” and that was definitely Ransom, “those squats are really working.” Bitty pulled away from Jack’s mouth to laugh, looking over his shoulder and winking lavaciously. 

“Sure are big boy,” he purred, and apparently that wasn’t as funny as he thought it was going to be because instead of laughing, Ransom kind of looked like he’d been hit over the head. Bitty frowned, suddenly feeling awkward and self conscious. It only lasted a moment before Ransom let out a groan, stepping forward to capture Bitty’s mouth while grabbing his ass and squeezing.

“God Bits,” he muttered into Bitty’s mouth, “so fucking hot you have no idea.” Bitty groaned back at him, awkwardness falling away as he raised a hand to the back of Ransom’s neck, pulling him even closer. Jack, apparently having gotten bored of waiting for Bitty’s mouth to return, attacked the side of Bitty’s neck, biting and sucking and causing Bitty to gasp in surprise and pleasure. 

“God that’s hot,” he heard someone say and then he was being spun and lifted up, back pressed against Jack’s chest as his hands grasped Bitty’s thighs, holding him effortlessly as Ransom pressed into his front. He licked back into Bitty’s mouth, and he could barely breath with the feeling of all of that hot, wet muscle pressed up against both sides of his body. Jack was mouthing kisses across his shoulders now, travelling across one then the other before back up his neck, thumbs stroking against his thighs as Ransom cradled his face in his hands. 

They stayed there, Bitty trapped between them, losing all awareness of what Shitty and Holster were doing or where they were. Eventually, Ransom removed his hands from Bitty’s face, stroking down his chest. Bitty jumped as Ransom’s fingers brushed close to where his cock was now standing erect, hard against his stomach where it was trapped between him and Ransom. The other man passed it by however, one hand staying where it was, running up and down Bitty’s side as the other dipped down below his balls, stroking gently across his hole. Bitty pulled back with a gasp, eyes wide as he stared at Ransom, who was looking at him with heavy eyes and a tentative smile. 

“Yeah?” He asked, and Bitty nodded vigorously, almost smacking his head back into Jack’s. 

“Yes, yes,” he said, ignoring Jack’s muttered complaints and Shitty’s laughter. “Please.” Ransom retrieved his hand, and Bitty frowned, ready to lecture him for a tease when a finger was suddenly being pressed into his mouth. He sucked on it, eyes wide as Ransom’s stayed fixed on his mouth and the finger pressed inside of it. 

“Bro,” Holster said from behind Ransom’s shoulder, and Bitty met his eyes as Ransom took his finger out of Bitty’s mouth. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Ransom muttered, and Holster winked at Bitty. Bitty’s laugh turned into a groan as Ransom pressed his finger, now slicked with spit back against the tight furl of Bitty’s hole. He paused, looking back up at Bitty. 

“Um, Bits, I don’t want to be rude or anything, but have you…”

“Done this before?” Bitty finishes for him, voice breathy. “Yes I have.”

“And you’re sure you want to do this? You’re still okay with this?” 

“Justin Oluransi if you do not start fingering me this moment I swear to God you will not be getting pie for a month.” Ransom’s mouth dropped open for a moment before the other man began to grin. 

“Yes sir,” he said cheekily, and Bitty was about to chirp back at him but suddenly Ransom’s finger was pressing inside of him and he lost all thought. 

“God,” he groaned out as Ransom began to slowly slide his finger in and out of him. 

“Huh,” Ransom said, “you’re looser than I thought you’d be.” Bitty shrieked at that, slapping at Ransom’s shoulder. 

“ _Rude_ ,” he said as Ransom laughed, face flushing slightly in embarrassment. 

“Sorry, sorry bro, uncool.” 

“It’s fine,” Bitty said, closing his eyes to focus on the sensation of Ransom’s finger inside of him. “I fingered myself this morning, that’s why.” Jack twitches against him, making a muffled noise. Bitty opens his eyes and turns around, meeting Jack’s wide eyes. 

“What?” He asks. 

“Nothing,” Jack says, but his voice sounds strained. Bitty opens his mouth to ask again but is distracted by the feeling of Ransom pressing another finger inside of him. 

“Fuck,” he says, head dropping back against Jack’s shoulder. “I don’t suppose any of y’all have lube?” 

“Lube,” he heards Shitty say, and the distinctive sound of a bottle uncapping. Ransom’s fingers pull out as he raises his head to see Shitty pouring a liberal amount of lube out into Ransom’s waiting hand. 

“Seriously?” He asks, “I thought y’all weren’t planning on fucking me in Faber.” Ransom and Holster both flush, but Shitty just grins, winking at him. 

“Always gotta be prepared,” he says, and Bitty rolls his eyes fondly. Shitty would carry lube with him everywhere. He probably had little gift baskets of safe sex supplies that he gave to people after a lecture on the dangers of socially conditioned ideas of what sex is and who receives pleasure and how. He doesn’t manage to articulate that into an actual chirp however, too distracted by the feeling of Ransom pushing his fingers back inside of him, slicker and colder than before, making Bitty arch and gasp. 

“Sorry,” Ransom said sheepishly, just as his fingertips drag across Bitty’s prostate, causing him to arch back again. 

“It’s fine,” he gasped out, “I forgive you if you keep doing- ah!” Ransom smirked in satisfaction as he continued rubbing Bitty’s prostate, adding a third finger as he did so. Bitty lost his train of thought as he squirmed and arched in Jack’s arms, helpless little noises falling from his mouth as Ransom’s fingers moved in and out of him over and over again. 

“God, fuck, stop,” he finally bit out, and Ransom froze instantly. Bitty kicked at him with a heel. “No, no, it’s fine I just, I’m going to come and I want to come with a dick inside me.” Ransom’s mouth fell open a bit and he heard Shitty moan. 

“Yeah, yes,” Ransom said, “right, yes. We can do that.” The other men shared some glances while Bitty waited, less than patient, unable to stop the slight rolling of his hips into the air. 

“Honestly, sometime this year,” he finally snapped when really, too much time had passed considering that there was someone willing and waiting right in front of them and really, what was wrong with these boys? 

“Sorry Bits,” Holster said, not looking away from Ransom as they probably spoke to each other psychically or something. “Just trying to figure out the best way to do this without making you kneel on the cold tile.” Bitty sniffed. 

“Damn right,” he muttered, feeling Jack huff out a laugh against the back of his neck. He could feel Jack’s arms trembling slightly from holding him up now, but he was _very_ impressed by how long it had taken. Or he’d just been too distracted to notice until now. Either way…

“Put me down,” he said, low enough that only Jack heard him, and the captain complied. The other three turned at the movement. 

“Alright,” Bitty said, hands on hips, and he saw that smile Shitty was trying to hide behind his hand thank you very much. “Next time we’re doing this in a bed,” Bitty said firmly, looking around at the shower stall.

“Next time?” Shitty asked with a raised brow. Bitty ignored him, though he could feel the flush creeping up his chest and giving him away. 

“Holster, do you think you could lie on your back on the tile? Or would that be too uncomfortable?” The blonde man looked consideringly down at the floor, kneeling and then lying down. He lay there for a moment, obviously thinking about it as he rocked from side to side slightly, drawing Bitty’s eye to his rather massive dick where it lay, hard and red against his thigh. He swallowed as Holster nodded and smiled up at him. 

“Yeah, this’ll be okay.” 

“Perfect. Condom?” He held out his hand to Shitty without looking and was rewarded by a small foil packet being smacked into his hand. He grinned, walking over to Holster and standing over him before kneeling. He hovered above the other man’s thighs as he opened the condom wrapper, stroking his hand up and down Holster’s cock a few times before sliding the condom on. Holster sucked in a sharp breath, and Bitty walked forward on his knees across the cold tiles until he was in the right position. He reached behind himself, taking Holster’s cock in hand and, after a moment’s fumbling, lined it up with his slick and waiting hole. Without any further preamble, he let his body weight drive Holster’s dick deep within him, both men groaning at the feeling. 

“Fuck,” he heard Shitty say, and Bitty looked up to find Ransom, Jack, and Shitty all staring down at them. Shitty and Ransom both hand a hand on their own dicks, stroking lightly, but Jack was leaning back against his hands, cock red and hard and untouched. The sight of Jack’s dick made Bitty moan even louder as he shifted in Holster’s lap. Looking back down at the man he was straddling, he was satisfied to see Holster biting his lip as he looked up at Bitty, pupils large and overwhelmingly black. Keeping eye contact, Bitty began to move up and down, first in slow shallow movements but gradually faster and faster. He braced his hands against Holster’s chest, taking a moment to appreciate the firm muscles beneath his palms before he began to move in earnest, Holster’s thighs twitching beneath him as he bounced up and down on his dick. 

“Jesus that is gorgeous,” Shitty again, causing Holster to moan and throw his head back, screwing his eyes shut as he grabbed Bitty by the waist. 

“You guys have no idea,” he said as he began to help lift Bitty up and down on his cock. “Jesus he’s so hot and tight and fucking amazing.” He raised his eyes, meeting Bitty’s gaze with a serious expression. “Seriously Bitty-” he broke off with a groan. “Seriously, fuck, so fucking good baby, Jesus Christ.” 

“Fuck,” Ransom said and then he was moving behind Bitty, dropping to kneel above Holster’s legs and pressing up against Bitty’s back once again. His hands joined Holster’s on Bitty’s waist, helping to raise the smaller man up and down. “You look so good like this Bitty,” Ransom’s voice was low, right next to Bitty’s ear, quiet enough that Bitty doubted anyone else could hear him under the sounds of flesh moving against flesh and five men groaning and panting. “Wanna get you like this again, take you up to the attic, just you, me, and Holster, would you like that?” Bitty moans and nods and Ransom moves one hand from Bitty’s waist to his cock, making him moan again, even louder. 

“We’d take you apart, Bits, Bitty, Eric, between the two of us you wouldn’t be able to walk straight the next day. One cock in your mouth and one in your ass, bouncing you back and forth between the two of us.” Bitty could picture it perfectly, himself pinned between the two men, stuffed with cock from both ends, and he gasped at the image. It was almost too much now, Holster’s cock filling his ass so perfectly, so huge, stretching him out, Ransom’s hand on his dick, rough with callouses and absolutely perfect. And then Ransom’s voice in his ear, telling him… telling him…

“-take both of us at once? Do you think you could do that? Two cocks in your hole at once, both of us together inside of you filling you up?” 

“Jesus!” Bitty swore, coming across Holster’s chest without warning, white streaks painting the other man as both Holster and Ransom groaned. 

“Bitty,” Holster moaned out, sitting up suddenly, only Ransom’s grip on his waist and Holster’s arms winding around him managing to keep him in place. “Bits.” The new position pushed Holster even deeper inside Bitty, and Holster moaned as he sped up, his thrusts developing a frantic edge as he chased his own release. With a final groan and shudder, the other man came as well, the heat of his release obvious even through the condom. The three of them sat for a long moment, all breathing hard, before Ransom stood, moving to go back to his previous position standing next to Shitty. Bitty caught his hand however, stopping him in his tracks. Bitty held out a hand in Shitty’s direction without looking, continuing to meet Ransom’s eyes as the other man looked down at him, a question obvious in his eyes. Happily, Shitty was on the same wavelength as Bitty, and another condom was quickly pressed into his palm. With a groan for the loss of the dick pulling out of him, Bitty extracted himself from Holster’s lap, quickly crawling across the space between them until he was kneeling in front of Ransom. 

Sliding the condom on was more challenging than usual, Bitty was still slightly shaky from his orgasm, but happily Ransom just stood there patiently, looking down at Bitty with a wondering look on his face. 

“Fuck, Bits,” he said once Bitty had managed to get the condom on. He licked down the length of Ransom’s cock, and the other man groaned loudly. Taking a deep breath, Bitty slid the hard, hot length between his lips, glancing up at Ransom as he did so. The other man had his eyes shut, mouth open at the sensation of his dick disappearing into Bitty’s mouth. It hit the back of his mouth with plenty still to go, and Bitty took a deep breath before carefully continuing to push the other man’s cock into his throat. 

“Jesus motherfucking christ Bits, you absolute beaut.”

“Oh god, Bitty, are you serious?” Holster spoke almost at the same time as Shitty. Bitty couldn’t see them, couldn’t see anything but Ransom but he felt the other men’s eyes on him as he fit the last of Ransom’s cock into his mouth, nose brushing up against his teammate’s pubes. Drawing back just as slowly as he had gone down, he continued on at that torturously slow pace for several minutes, letting his throat adjust. It had been a while since he’d done this, but he was happy to find that he hadn’t lost the skill, and that it impressed these guys just as much as it had impressed the last guy. 

(You never know when the things the older girls at skating camp sleepaway demonstrated on a banana will come in handy).

After he was sure he could take it, he pulled off, voice satisfyingly raspy as he spoke, meeting Ransom’s eyes. 

“You can fuck my throat,” he said, guiding one of Ransom’s hands into his hair as the other man’s eyes went wide. “If you want.” 

“Jesus Bits.” Bitty took a moment to smile smugly at how much he’d managed to reduce all of his teammate’s vocabulary before he slid back down onto Ransom’s dick, loving the heat and weight of it as it slid across his tongue. The first few thrusts were hesitant, Ransom’s hand tightening and then releasing in his hair. Bitty patted his thigh encouragingly, and when it became obvious that Bitty wasn’t going to suddenly choke, Ransom’s thrusts became faster, harder as he slid his dick in and out of Bitty’s mouth. Bitty closed his eyes, hands wrapping across Ransom’s thighs for balance as the chill of the tile against his knees faded away to the background. God, but he loved the feeling of sucking cock, loved watching his partner fall apart from nothing more than his mouth and tongue. 

He could tell when Ransom was getting close as the other man’s movements became more rushed, more jerky. He took back control then, using his hand wrapped around the base of Ransom’s dick to continue stroking as he pulled back, focusing his attention on wrapping his tongue around the head. Licking and sucking, he twisted his tongue around the tip of Ransom’s cock. 

“Shit,” Ransom groaned, “Bitty, I’m so fucking close bro. Jesus, you’re so good at this.” 

“You should come on his face.” Bitty and Ransom both jumped at Jack’s voice. Bitty suspected they’d both forgotten there was anyone else in the room as Bitty pulled his mouth off Ransom’s cock, absent mindedly continuing to stroke with his hand as he and Ransom both turned to look at Jack. Shitty was still lightly stroking his own dick, though his face was far more flushed than before. Holster was lounging on the tiles where they’d left him, the heat in his eyes suggesting that Ransom really hadn’t been kidding when he’d talked about sharing Bitty which, yeah, Bitty was _very_ okay with. 

Jack, however.

Jack was still leaning against the fucking wall, still not touching himself though his cock was now very red and fucking wet, Jesus. Bitty had a flash of an idea, looking at Jack, even in this situation denying himself, maintaining control, but was distracted when Ransom spoke from his place looming above Bitty’s head. 

“What?” Ransom asked, and Jack nodded towards Bitty. 

“You should come on his face,” he said, and wow was his accent strong. Ransom and Bitty both turned to look back at each other, the question obvious on Ransom’s face. 

“Yeah,” Bitty said, “fuck, yeah, do it.” 

“Fuck,” Ransom groaned out, pulling off the condom and beginning to jerk himself in quick, short strokes. “Fuck Bitty, you’re so-” But Bitty didn’t get to find out how that sentence ended, Ransom’s words cutting off as his cock jerked and began to spurt. Bitty managed to close his eyes just in time to avoid getting come in them, feeling the hot streaks splatter across his face instead. Bitty opened his eyes once Ransom finished, finding the other man standing panting in front of him, staring down at him. He reached up a finger, dragging it through the streak of come just below his eye and popping that finger his mouth. He didn’t really like the taste of come, but it was worth it for the way Ransom groaned, a noise echoed by the other men in the room. 

“Okay,” Bitty said, clambering slowly to his feet with the help of Holster, who also finally decided to get up. He winced at the soreness in his knees, but ignored it in favour of looking back and forth between Shitty and Jack. “Who’s next?” He asked with a bright grin, and Shitty laughed. 

“I think the Captain wants to go last, isn’t that right Jack?” Jack didn’t say anything, but Shitty must have seen some sign of agreement in the other man because he turned back to Bitty with a nod. “Right. So that leaves me.” 

“That does indeed,” Bitty said, cocking a hip. “And what ever will you do with me, Mr. Shitty?” 

“Well, I have an idea or two,” Shitty said with the kind of grin that instantly made Bitty nervous. Sure enough, Bitty ended up shrieking as Shitty suddenly lunged forward, picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder. 

“Shitty B. Knight you put me down this instant!” Bitty smacked ineffectively at Shitty’s back as the other man carried him down the hall, through the locker room and into the weight room. He deposited Bitty on one of the benches, the smaller man instantly crossing his arms and glaring up at him. Shitty grinned, unrepentant. 

“I’d had enough of cold tiles.” He said. “Besides, I want you to fuck me, and there was no way I was kneeling on the ground in there.” Bitty blinked, thrown. 

“Wait, what?” He asked. 

“I’d like you to fuck me. If you want to of course, if it’s not something you’re into that’s totally cool, your cock sucking looks like a fucking religious experience brah, and I mean that in the best way, but like-”

“No, no that’s…” Bitty interrupted, then trailed off, Shitty looking at him patiently. “I’ve never done that before.” He admitted just as the other guys joined them. 

“Done what before?” Ransom asked. He and Holster had obviously had a quick rinse as they were both dripping with water once again, rubbing towels through their hair as they entered the room. 

“Topped,” Shitty said, and Ransom paused, raising an eyebrow. 

“You gonna get fucked Shits?” 

“If Bitty wants,” he said, looking at Bitty. He thought about it for a second, then nodded. 

“Yeah, why not. New experiences never hurt nobody.” 

“That’s the spirit!” Shitty said, offering up a fist bump, which Bitty accepted with grace. 

“So,” he said, then paused, looking around the room. “How did you want to do this?” 

“I’ve got it all planned out,” Shitty said, heading over to the corner and pulling down a couple of the mats. Bitty exchanged an amused look with Jack as the rest of them headed over to where Shitty was now kneeling, shifting around and testing his creation. “Yeah, this’ll work,” he said, looking up at the others with a grin. 

“Do you… do you want me to prep you?” Bitty asked, but Shitty just waved a hand at him. 

 

“Nah bro,” he said, flopping over onto his back. “Did that when you were sucking Ransom’s cock. Damn but that was a beautiful sight.” 

“Oh,” Bitty said. Shitty spread his legs, throwing a hand over his face dramatically. 

“My body is ready,” he gasped out. Bitty stared at him while Ransom and Holster burst out laughing. 

“Y’know, I think I changed my mind.” Bitty said, but it just made Shitty grin wider. 

“No one can resist my wiles,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows and Bitty sighed as he kneeled down onto the mats. 

“I suppose not,” he said, sliding a finger inside Shitty without warning and smirking at the way the other man gasped at the sudden intrusion. “Oh sorry,” he said, voice saccharine sweet, “were you not expecting that? Must be awful upsetting, people doing unexpected things to you. Putting a finger in your ass, throwing you over their shoulder…” Shitty laughed, though it turned into a bit of a groan as Bitty added a second finger. Shitty hadn’t been lying about already being stretched out. After a couple more thrusts he added a third finger and, when Shitty started bitching about just getting on with it, removed them entirely. Before he could even ask, Shitty pulled a condom out from between the mats he was lying on. Bitty stared at it. 

“Are you the fucking condom fairy or something?” He asked incredulously. Shitty’s face lit up, but before he could see anything Jack spoke. 

“You are not calling yourself that.”

“You can’t stop me,” Shitty said, and the others laughed. 

“Seriously,” Bitty said, “did you stash them here earlier or something? You were naked and not carrying anything when you came in here, _where did this come from_?” 

“I’ll never tell,” Shitty said, winking. Bitty gave him a suspicious look, but eventually he did take the proffered condom and unwrapped it. He slid into Shitty before the other man could say anything else ridiculous, smiling in satisfaction as Shitty moaned and tilted his head back. He wrapped his legs around Bitty’s back as he sheathed himself completely, pulling them tight together. 

“God, fucking move,” Shitty groaned, making Bitty laugh breathily as he began to slide slowly in and out. 

“That okay?” He asked. 

“Fucking amazing bro.” 

“Okay,” Bitty said, biting his lip in concentration, the unfamiliar sensations washing over him as he began to move faster. Shitty was tight and hot around him and it was both strange and amazing to be on the other side of it. The way Shitty moaned, tossing his head back against the mat didn’t hurt. He sped up as Shitty clenched around him, taking one hand off of of his hips to reach for Shitty’s dick. 

“Nah bro,” Shitty said, pushing his hand away as he thrust back against Bitty and groaned. “I can come from this, its cool.” 

“Nice,” someone said, Holster probably. 

“Bro,” Ransom said, followed by the sound of a high five being exchanged. Bitty ignored them, focusing on the feeling of Shitty surrounding him completely. 

“I don’t think I’m going to last much longer,” Bitty warned. 

“I’m close,” Shitty gasped out, “I’m- shit… fucking watching you and Holster… and Ransom and _fuck_ Bits that’s-” Shitty suddenly clenched down around Bitty _hard_ , groaning loudly as his dick jerked across his stomach and he came. Bitty gasped, hips managing a few more small, stuttering thrusts before he followed after Shitty. He rolled off of Shitty with a moan, though the other man grabbed ahold of him before he could go too far, tucking him against his side. Bitty wrinkled his nose at the feeling of all the sweat sliding between them. 

“Swasome,” Shitty sighed, and Bitty laughed softly. 

“Glad you enjoyed it,” he said, tucking his nose against the side of Shitty’s chest. 

“Did you like it?” Bitty thought about it for a moment then nodded. 

“It was fun. I think I still prefer it the other way around, but yeah. It was good.” He smiled and Shitty ran his hand up and down Bitty’s arm. It was nice, and Bitty could feel himself getting sleepy, the practice finally catching up to him. They lay there for a long moment before Shitty abruptly sat up, dislodging Bitty, who would deny until his dying day that he squeaked at the sudden movement. 

“Alright,” Shitty said, clapping his hands together. “Jack’s turn!” Bitty laughed, throwing a hand over his face. _These boys_ , he thought fondly. After a moment’s silence, he peeked out from under his arm to see Jack looking down at them, an uncertain look on his face. His hands were still behind his back, cock, fuck, cock _still_ standing untouched. Sure, he might have been touching himself while Bitty had been fucking Shitty but somehow Bitty knew he hadn’t been. He felt arousal shoot through him at the thought, and he suddenly felt wide awake. He sat up as well. 

“Your turn Jack… what do you want to do?” Jack bit his lip glancing around them at the other guys. Shitty nodded at him, Ransom and Holster both smiling in encouragement. 

“I… I’d like…” he hesitated again, before speaking all in a rush. “I’d like you to tell me what to do, please.” Bitty tilted his head to the side, looking at Jack consideringly. 

“Do you need a safeword?” He asked, ignoring the flash in his peripheral of Shitty turning sharply to stare at him. Jack shook his head, biting his lip again. 

“Not… not like this, I’m not going to… I’ll just tell you no if it’s not… if there’s something I don’t want to do.” 

“You’re sure?” Bitty asked seriously, and Jack nodded. “I’m going to need you to say it outloud sweetheart,” Bitty said, voice softening. 

“Yes, I’m sure,” Jack said, and he did sound sure this time. 

“Okay,” Bitty nodded, voice changing, getting harder as he spoke. “Then I want you to come over here and eat me out until I come. And if you do a good job, I’ll let you fuck me and if you do a really good job at that, I’ll even let you come. That sound good honey?” Jack was already nodding as he crossed the room, Shitty rolling off the mat just as Jack dropped to his knees in front of Bitty. He reached under his thighs, lifting Bitty’s legs until they hooked over Jack’s shoulders. Jack pressed slow, careful kisses against the inside of Bitty’s legs, alternating with little nips of tongue and teeth until Bitty was groaning with frustration. 

“Jack,” he snapped, and Jack’s head shot up. Bitty couldn’t help but gasp at the look in Jack’s eyes. “That isn’t what I told you to do,” he said, keeping his voice firm despite his instinct to soften it, and it was worth it for the low moan that slipped from Jack’s mouth as he finally lowered his head to where Bitty wanted it. His tongue slid, hot and wet across Bitty’s hole and it was Bitty’s turn to moan at the sensation. 

“God Jack, your fucking mouth.” Jack’s shoulders twitched under his legs, and Bitty continued slowly, experimenting. “So fucking good for me Jack.” Another twitch. “So perfect, doing such a good job, listening so well.” Twitch. Twitch. “God, _fuck_.” Bitty lost his train of thought as Jack licked inside of him, easily sliding his tongue inside Bitty’s already stretched and used hole. He moaned, loud and long at the sensation. “Jesus fuck sweetheart, darling, baby, so goddamn good, so good for me so perfect.” Jack was shaking between Bitty’s legs, the vibrations making Bitty tremble even as he arched and thrusted back with every jab of Jack’s tongue inside of him. When Bitty cracked his eyes open he could see Jack’s hips making little, jerky movements and Bitty suddenly wanted Jack in him _now_. 

“Jack. Jack, fuck me. Fuck me _now_ Jack,” he said, and though Jack pulled his mouth away from Bitty he still hesitated, obviously uncertain if he should be ignoring Bitty’s previous orders to follow what he was saying now. “Now Jack!” Bitty snapped, harsher than he meant to. His apology died in his throat though at the sight of Jack _shuddering_ as he scrambled to obey. Bitty looked around to ask Shitty for another condom and suddenly realized that they were alone. 

“Where…?” But then Jack was pressing a condom into his hand anyways, and Bitty forgot what he’d been asking. 

“Maybe I should call _you_ the condom fairy,” he mumbled as he unwrapped it, loving the way Jack’s small laugh turned into a moan as Bitty slid the condom onto his cock. Bitty rolled over onto his hands and knees on the mat, pushing his ass up into the air as he looked over his shoulder at Jack. 

“Now, fuck me,” he ordered, and Jack’s eyes grew even darker as he took ahold of Bitty’s hips. He slid into Bitty smoothly, easily, both men moaning at the sensation. “God Jack,” Bitty said, rolling his hips back into Jack’s thrusts, “so fucking good baby, just like that, fuck me, fuck me, _fuck me_.” And Jack did, quick snaps of his hips, adjusting his angle every time until Bitty let out a groan that was more like a sob. After that, Jack hit Bitty’s prostate the way he hit the puck on the ice. Hard, unrelentingly, and without fail until Bitty was a shaky mess under him, jerking back and forth with the force of his thrusts and almost crying with how overstimulated he was. Still, Bitty kept up a constant stream of praise, noting every time a particular word or phrase caused Jack to jerk forward harder, what made him moan aloud, what made him babble out fragments of Québécois. 

Neither of them were going to last long, but it was Bitty that came first, panting out sharp cries as Jack jerked him back onto his cock hard. He kept up the pace even after Bitty finished coming, and it took Bitty a minute to gather enough of his brain to figure out why. 

“Come Jack,” he said once he’d pulled himself together, “come for me Jack, darlin’, come in me.” 

And Jack obeyed. 

\---------

When Bitty roused enough energy to pay attention to his surroundings again he found himself tucked up against Jack just the same as how Shitty had held him earlier, down to the arm stroking up and down his side. He hummed, exhausted. 

“That was fun,” he said, voice quiet. He felt Jack nod. “What happened to the other boys?” 

“I think they wanted to give us some privacy.” Bitty snorted. 

“Privacy.” He repeated, incredulous. Jack didn’t reply, and after a minute, Bitty lifted his head to see Jack staring up at the ceiling, face flushed. “Jack?” He asked. 

“I don’t… usually do that in front of them.” 

“Have sex?” Jack shook his head, and okay, that was _interesting_ , Bitty was definitely going to be asking them how many other poor boys they’d lured into their den of sin. Later though. For now… he waited for Jack to speak.

“Be… obedient.” Jack said finally, pausing as he grew even redder. “Dominated.”

“Aw, hon,” Bitty said, “don’t be embarrassed.” He laid back down, joining Jack in staring up at the ceiling. “It was very hot.” 

“It was?” Jack asked, and Bitty hates the insecurity he hears in his voice. 

“Goodness yes darling, I thought you were gonna kill me for a minute there.” He paused for a moment. “They know though? That you like… that?” He felt Jack nod. 

“They know I’m just… I don’t…” he trailed off and Bitty let him, both men lying on the mat, enjoying the silence and just breathing together. 

“Would you want to do that again?” Bitty asked suddenly, making Jack start. 

“Have… with all of us?” Bitty shrugged. 

“Well that too, but just you and me. You obeying me.” There was a long pause, and when Jack’s answer came it was so quiet Bitty almost missed it. 

“Yes,” he said, and Bitty rolled over, sitting up slightly so that he could see Jack’s face, so Jack could see his smile. 

“Excellent,” Bitty said, leaning down and kissing Jack’s cheek before snuggling back down into his side. “You are definitely getting a pie for this,” he said after a moment’s silence and Jack’s laughter filled the weight room. 

In the end, he made them all pies. 

And they definitely did it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Bitty really, really likes sex. 
> 
> Jack is a cute lil sub with a praise kink the size of his anxiety disorder. 
> 
> Together, they fuck all their friends. 
> 
> (if this becomes a series that is definitely going to be the summary).
> 
>  
> 
> ~~(this was gonna be a standalone but I really want to write that attic threesome Ransom was whisperin to Bitty about so).~~
> 
>  
> 
> ETA : s/o to everyone who commented, ya'll are the real MVPs because you gave me the motivation to make this a series!!
> 
> Oh and calice = chalice because Québécois cuss words are all hilariously Catholic. I stg I never get made fun of so much as when I swear in Québécois around my France-French friends.


End file.
